Scent of summer rain
by Tiberias
Summary: In a secret garden where a lonely man lives.


Thanks to my wonderful beta Demetra.

Love doesn't live here anymore.

I go around with my soul and a glass of whiskey.

Nothing less. Nothing more.

I come from where no one will ever know.

All I want.

All I need.

All I look for is to not be a falling stone in the depth of the ocean.

I know what you thought about me the first time you saw me.

It must be so hard for you reading my eyes that day.

My true nature would set the entire world on fire.

All I want.

All I need.

All I search.

Stand in front of my eyes.

I come from where no one ever visited.

I come from where you think everything smell of me.

Standing now bare and defenseless in front of you, am I a falling stone?

Love doesn't live here anymore.

Love doesn't leave me anymore.

Wild eyes and amusing smile could you ever wonder that I bleed and spit venom too?

What should I do in order to have you?

In a silent garden … all I want is not in my hands. Between my hands.

And what I know, what drives me is yet unknown to you.

Could you take my hand and see through my eyes?

I know what you thought about me the first time I stumbled in your life.

All I want is to let the love stay a bit more.

One day or more.

Forever and never gone.

Never asked or dared.

Everything slides and goes with a running prey with its hunter behind.

On the run. Never stop.

Love doesn't leave me anymore.

Tied to some words and a long time gone past.

Could you let the love stay a bit more?

All I want.

All I need.

All I hunt.

You know that I love you. Take me home.

I'm not inhuman, lost in my perfection and ego.

Strange between the strangers.

Needy between the cravings.

Weird and creepy someone wonders what hole I came from.

Do you know that I would set the world on fire if you would be enough strong to live your doubts and needs.

Go home and take me somewhere.

Creepy obsessions and lonely words.

Amazing how your eyes dance along me.

Walking, go straight, move on me.

Go home. Take me somewhere.

Brave man that casts no shadow.

Would you fill my voids?

Memories are like threads … make me go home.

Give me a place where I can find myself.

Running prey with a hunter behind.

Give me your hands and lead me somewhere.

Tonight with the snow covering the entire city.

Sitting with a glass of whiskey why don't you risk on me.

Play smoothly and show me what you got.

Open your hand because I can give you what you've been searching for.

All around me you dance but I can be what you think I might be.

You know I love you.

Go home. Take me with you.

Snow enveloping this city.

Could be that what I was searching for can be found in you?

A man in his secret garden stares around and all the animals come out wondering what drives him insane.

Funny things and strange thoughts which no one will hear.

They know that you are strong enough to set the world on fire.

A lonely man looks in the depth of himself.

In a lake lives a mermaid who loves to sing.

And her little funny eyes with her long blue tail, keeps him on the road towards somewhere.

He asks could he love me?

She answers, give him a piece of yourself.

Ianto stares at you from his desk and you wonder what a man like you can share with a boy like him.

What road he might be willing to follow and share with you.

Creepy in your creepiness and lonely in your full immortal life.

Try to say funny things, is he too brave to not figure out?

Fill me. Don't leave me.

It's like someone is waiting for us to make a move.

To overstep what we built.

You know that I love you.

Go home. Take me somewhere.

Your eyes on me are like trying to earn something.

Can I let you catch me?

A prey on the run with its hunter behind.

Was I too stubborn to not listen at the mermaid?

Kill me and go home.

My life can be lead to dangerous dances.

Creepy man with sky blue eyes and a strange past.

I don't have any little gift or amazing things.

Never knew what you could do to me.

But go straight and move on me.

Love doesn't live here anymore.

I'm a blind man acting like love drenched me.

Somehow.

Somewhere I only wanted to be taken at home.

People came and people went.

Can I share my tomorrow with you?

Untouched and tasting of whiskey.

Ask me something tonight I'm defenseless.

Just take me home. Somewhere I belong.

In silence I let you lead this dance.

Was all about my smell?

You look through me in search of the man I am.

What do you expect from me?

Tied to my past and to all the voids I try to fill.

You know that I love you. Take me home.

I traveled from so long and every place took a piece of me.

I was.

I saw.

I said.

I did.

Now all I want is standing in front of me. You are standing here in front of me.

Love don't leave me anymore.

From where I came you shouldn't ask.

Give me a shape. A name.

Carry me around and show me some new things I can learn to do with you.

All I want is right here.

I can do the most but still I need someone who understands me.

I bruise easily and then try to wash away everything quickly.

No one has to see. No one has to know that I'm human after all.

In front of a glass of whiskey you exchange for boredom my loneliness.

Leaning closer you want to taste what is to be me.

What is all about being me.

Pure fire and some indefinite sensations make me think that I've been hiding in my secret garden for too long.

I know. Your hand is under my shirt and some demanding needs that you want to be filled.

Gone living you and what you might want to give me.

I guess I've been gone for so long.

Snow freezes everything. You demand more kisses.

Time and space mixing together like our breathes.

Mint and cinnamon; were you having those chewing gums again?

Whispered words and slow kisses I can draw a map and show you where I belong.

And now you can kill me.

I'm not strong enough when you dance upon me in that sinful way.

No man can be immortal when you dance like that.

I need you right now so let's get lost tonight.

You can be my slick muse coiling in my inner black instincts.

I'm awesome you think but I'm lost in my shadow which doesn't cast anything on the ground.

And where I come. From where I come I can draw a map and show you that I need you.

How long I've been on you.

A prey and its hunter.

I don't know if you mean that you made plans or not.

But I know that you can fill my gaps.

Some air and a thousand questions.

Spreading thighs and we can do everything you like.

Catch me and teach me that love can live … still in me.

Harder and faster. Slower and stronger.

You kill me with pale hips and needy lips.

You said that I smell of summer rain.

Can you explain it to me, through your lips.

With your hands and skin.

The way you lower yourself on me and make your body a home for mine.

You would like to ask what it feels to be me.

In silence I let you walk into my secret garden.

Animals will wonder who you are.

Maybe laugh at your face and what promise you can bring to a lonely man.

Entwining fingers and you breathing something which resembles pure music to me.

You say you want me.

So what are you waiting because today I'm not running away from you.

Look in my eyes and kill me.

Love doesn't live here anymore.

I said.

I believed.

In my secret garden I heard someone whisper that you could break me down.

And now look at what you've done to me.

Willing to follow you. Needy to have you.

Caged to what you mean to me.

I've been thinking of how many things I can share with you.

"Jack." You call me.

And my name on your lips means more than four simple letters.

I've been so far away.

You smell summer rain on me but your kisses are like storm which wakes me and makes me want more.

The story of my life.

Always kept for myself. Always told so to my mermaid that likes to look up at me and sings of a new found love.

I never understood. Never bothered to listen.

Too taken.

"Ianto." I let his name roll on my tongue. Set on my lips.

Sinking more into his body. He allows. He gives me a part of himself for me to use and go around filling my voids.

Little lies I was saying to myself.

Snow covering this city like his body upon mine.

Consumed by his love and what I want to give him.

He closes his eyes and shivers in my arms.

It's a moment. A leap. A jump. A little step forward and I come.

I let myself go, entirely.

Damp whispers and pleading breathes, doesn't he know that he sets my world on fire?

"I love you Jack." Ianto says and it's tiny and whispered, like afraid that I would destroy his world.

Too exposed and gone far overstepping what we had.

He doesn't know what he done to me.

All I want.

All I know.

All I need is right here in my arms.

Love doesn't leave me anymore.

I consign you the map of my life.

Lead me where you want.

In my secret garden I will return, later only to find the Sun pecking through the trees and the mermaid living finally in an ocean.

Ianto kisses me and holds his breath.

"I love you Ianto." I say, barely an inch from his lips.

Snow falls and envelopes this city and I realize that all I want is here.

All I want is sleeping in my arms.

Love doesn't leave me anymore.


End file.
